Aerodynamic fairing assemblies, such as the ones developed and manufactured by Wall Global, LLC. of Franklin, Tenn., use inflatable panels that automatically deploy and retract at certain speeds to cover and enclose the space between the tractor truck and connected trailers. This type of aerodynamic fairing assembly significantly improves the aerodynamics of long haul tractor-trailers, which increases fuel economy and vehicle stability. In this type of fairing assembly, the inflatable panels deploy and retract from vertical panel housings mounted to the rear of either side of the tractor cab. The panel housings use a pair of hinged gates that pivot outward when the inflated panel is deployed and pivot back to partially enclose the deflated panel while stowed within the panel housing. When operating in winter conditions, snow and ice, as well as road debris will accumulate in and around the panel housing and inflatable panels. Ice built up on the gate hinges can cause the hinge to fail or prevent the inflatable panels from deploying properly.
The panel housing of this invention uses “shaft-less” spring hinges to pivotally connect a pair of gates that partially enclose the deflated panels within the panel housing. The spring hinges are constructed from a wire rod of spring steel bent to a pair of axially aligned spring coils, a central U-shaped neck that bolts to the gate and a pair of end arm that bolt to the end plate of the panel housing. The spring hinges functions both a hinge mechanism and a torsion spring to normally bias the gate towards its closed orientation. Because the spring hinges have no physical shaft or pin, the bent wire rod construction of the spring hinge allows a degree of play and deviation in the pivotal movement as the gates move between their open and closed orientations. The bent wire rod construction of the spring hinge allows it to bend and deflect slightly as the gate opens and closes, which helps break up any ice that may collect around the hinge. The spring hinges also eliminate any mechanical binding that can occur with conventional hinges under external load forces caused by cross winds and physical obstructions.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.